


12. Blame

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Family Drama, Fighting (Not the lyrical kind I’m afraid), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Subconscious, everyone is stressed, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Patton, Virgil and Thomas panic about Logan and how he hasn’t returned to his adult self. Logan decides to take matters into his own hands.





	12. Blame

A week had passed since the ‘incident’.

Virgil and Patton kept a close eye on Logan, who acted up at every opportunity and refused to take off his Prince outfit, while Roman locked himself away in his room. Logan had run away from Virgil and knocked on his door many times, but the Prince never replied.

Not even when Logan asked if he wanted to build a snowman.

_“Virgil, kiddo, I’m… I’m really worried about him. About them.”_

Logan froze in the corridor and, doing his best to keep out of sight, peered around the corner to see Patton standing over Virgil, who sat on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. Patton looked concerned. Patton looked concerned a lot since the incident.

“Princey knew what he was doing.” Virgil muttered

“Virgil, Logan’s been a child for a week. A _week_. He’s too stressed to be himself again. That’s gonna start affecting Thomas…”

“And that’s my fault, is it?”

“I didn’t say that! A-all I’m saying is that Logan _needs_ Roman-“

“-To stay the hell away from him!”

Logan had heard enough; he turned and ran down the corridor. He was going to go find Roman himself.

“You saw them when we went to the dreamscape. Logan was crying his eyes out!”

“He was also begging for Roman…” Patton whispered. Virgil backed down. “I know you want to look after him, kiddo… But… Sometimes you gotta listen to what the child _wants_ , not what they need.”

“He’s a child, Patton. He doesn’t know what he wants!”

“He’s still Logan, Virgil!” Patton snapped, shocking the anxious side.

_‘Logan! Patton! Roman! Virgil!’_

“That’s Thomas, come on…” Virgil muttered, sinking out. Patton sighed, following behind.

* * *

“Hey, Kiddo-”

“What the hell is going on?!” Thomas snapped, glaring at Patton and Virgil, making them both jump. “I don’t know what the hell is happening, but I’m snapping at my friends, I can’t think of _anything_ creative, and I’ve read the same page of Harry Potter 8 times and still have no idea what happens! And I’ve read it twice before!”

“Blame Princey.” Virgil scowled, indicating to Roman, who was looking anywhere but at anyone.

“Just… Tell me what’s going on.” Thomas sighed.

“Prince Prick here took Logan into the Dreamscape to show him how he’d feel if he died.” Virgil snapped.

“Wait, what?!”

“Logan… said some worrying things to Roman about a week ago,” Patton explained. “That he sometimes thought about going to the subconscious… Which is kinda the equivalent of jumping off a building.”

“So Roman almost killed himself to show Logan how much it would hurt him if he did go there.” Virgil scowled. “Logan started screaming and crying and was hysterical for about an hour.”

“Yes, but only because you took him away from Roman.” Patton grew defensive. Virgil glared at him.

“Roman is dangerous and stupid!”

“Logan is still Logan, he doesn’t need protecting!”

“Tell that to Sir Sacrifice over there!”

“Logan _wants_ Roman!!”

“Guys-”

“Shut up, Princey!” Virgil growled. “It’s Roman’s fault he’s stressed!”

“No, it’s yours!” Patton cried. “You took him away from Roman when he needed him most!’

“Guys!”

“You are doing _exactly_ what Roman did!” Patton cried. Virgil recoiled, staring at Patton in shock. Patton’s eyes burned with tears as Virgil pulled his hood up, looking at the ground.

“Guys?” Roman tried for a third time to get their attention. “Where’s Logan…?”

* * *

“Wo-man?” Logan knocked on Roman’s bedroom door. “Wo-man, pwease can we talk?” No reply, as usual. “Wo-man, I am coming in, alwight?” Logan called before sinking out and popping up in Roman’s room. Except… Roman wasn’t there.

“Wo-man…?” Logan looked around, his eyes falling on the wardrobe doors that lead to the Dreamscape. Huge chains and a padlock sealed the doors closed. Logan’s chest ached painfully… and he didn’t know why.

If Roman wasn’t in his room, or in the dreamscape, then where was he?

What if he’d gone to the Subconscious…?

Without a second thought, Logan drew back the lock on Roman’s bedroom door and threw it open, running down the corridor.

* * *

“Why didn’t he rise up?” Thomas asked as Patton sank out.

“I don’t know!” Virgil cried. “I don’t- Maybe he’s asleep.”

“He wakes up at 6AM every morning.” Roman interjected.

“Yeah, but not as a kid.”

“Wait, he’s still a kid?” Roman asked. Virgil looked down as Patton rose up.

“He’s not in his room!”

“Patton, you’re right, this is all my fault…” Virgil whispered. “Roman?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… I’m sorry. I over-reacted.”

“Me too. Both those things.” Roman forced a smile, which Virgil returned.

“You… You’re like his big brother.” Virgil shifted awkwardly. “Where do _you_ think he could be?”

“He’s been at my bedroom door almost every day for the past week…” Roman thought for a moment. “Perhaps he’s looking for me?”

“Let’s go check it out. Patton, stay here with Thomas.” Virgil ordered before sinking out, Roman following behind.

The two rose up in Roman’s room and quickly scanned the area, only to determine that Logan wasn’t in the room.

“My doors open…” Roman whispered. “It should be locked. He _must_ have been in here.”

“Roman?” Virgil blinked, his gaze fixed on the wardrobe. “Why did you lock up the dreamscape?”

“So… So Logan can’t get in there…” Roman sighed. “I-I just thought I could show him how it’d feel to lose him to the Subconscious, you know? And I- oh. Oh, fuck, Virgil! The Subconscious!”

“What?”

“The night I asked if he thought about going to the Subconscious, he asked if I thought about it and I said no, he must’ve known I was lying! That’s where he’s gone! He’s there, I know he is!” Roman grabbed Virgil’s wrist and pulled him out the room.

Virgil let him.

* * *

Logan whimpered slightly as he crept down a staircase to a black door. He wished Roman were with him. Roman was always brave. But he was doing this for Roman, to save him from going to the Subconscious. He only hoped he wasn’t too late…

With a shaky breath, he pushed open the door, revealing a dark, unlit corridor, leading to another black door; the door to the Subconscious. Logan ran to it, pulling it with all his strength until it finally opened. He pushed it to the side, held onto the doorframe, and leaned out.

The Subconscious was one of Logan’s biggest fears: an endless abyss so dark that you couldn’t even see your hands if you held them to your face. You’d float for days until you faded away. At least, that’s what he’d heard.

“Wo-man?” Logan looked down. “Awe you in hewe…?”

No response.

“Wo-man?” Again. Nothing. Logan frowned, and attempted to pull himself back up.

Suddenly, his hand slipped from the door frame, causing Logan to fall forwards, pulling his other hand from the door frame too. Logan screamed out as he fell, tumbling into the dark abyss.

”WO-MAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did a bad thing :P
> 
> Coming up: ?


End file.
